Rewrite: Raven's Hogwarts
by Raven Minor
Summary: This is the same story just new words. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Eight AM

**A/N: I am feeling so bored lately. Yeah so that's my poor excuse for not posting the next chapter for Life is Just Plain Normal. Instead, I reading over one of my old stories. Lets just say it sucked. I wanted to rewrite it. So here is the prologue. Yeah I know, i always tick you all off by making the pro. so short. I guess it's just one of those evil things I like to do. Anyway, This is the rewrite of Ravens Hogwarts (Original still posted.) And I hope you like it. I also hope its better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or TT. They belong to J.K. Rowling and DC comics. Not sure which goes with which. I just play with the cool stuff.**

**Prologue**

_Hogwarts_ was my first thought when the alarm clock buzzed. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked at the time. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Only two hours away from getting on a train. I sighed, grabbing my robe and getting into the shower.

I stood, the hot water washing away the sleep from my body. I turned the knob off, wrapping myself in my robe and brushing my dark hair back and clipping it up to my head. I never made a sound, getting dressed in only the morning light.

I then grabbed my trunk and wheeled it out of my room, along with my owl and broom. I had everything for this long trip. And I even remembered the ticket.

A/N: Just review...


	2. Chapter 1: Stupid ticket

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the first few chapters. I just like to piss people off. Oh well, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage...**

**Chapter One**

The taxi drove me to the station. I had checked my watch several times and I knew I had to be there by half past nine. At least he was on the dot at that. I had grabbed a cart, wheeling the trunk and my strange companion with me. She hooted every once in a while and people stared, wondering why the bird was with me in the first place.

I only ignored them, looking at my ticket for a platform number. My mouth dropped, figuring that there was no way there could have possibly been a platform with that number. I sighed, deciding to give it a try and walked to platform nine and ten.

I groaned, knowing how correct I was and how I hated being so clever. I sat down, thinking of what I should do. My parents would kill me if I returned and never went to the school. I couldn't ask a employee of the station, only because they would think I was insane.

I was almost considering teleporting when I saw five teenagers with the same type of luggage as my own. I observed from afar, seeing them run into a solid brick column and disappearing behind the crowds of humans.

I knew this had to be a source of Magic. I then decided to give it a try, wheeling my cart around to a far distance away from the column. I then ran, rolling onto the cart and expecting to smash right into the brick, going straight through. I felt as if I was flying again and soon found myself in another crowd of people. These must being wizards.

I smiled, knowing I had made it when seeing the sign above me reading "Platform 9 ¾". I looked at my watch, only five till ten. I had to find a seat on that train or risk making friends. I quickly handed over my ticket to the man and climbed aboard with my luggage.

I looked for a cabin, soon finding a totally vacant one. I set my bag on the racks, and my bird beside me in my seat. I now couldn't believe what I was truly getting myself into.

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the shortness. This site tends to make it look so much smaller. I swore it looked fine in my document! Now do me a small, tensy wensy favor and REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or just another idiot?

A/N: For those of you who have been reading this, sorry I haven't updated. I'm editing still and was daring myself to update. I guess I have had enough hits to post a new chapter. So, here it is and I wish for you to enjoy it. I would also enjoy a good review or two so I know if it's better than the other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Teen Titans. I just like to mess with the characters. You should try it, it's fun!

-**Chapter Two**

I had decided to meditate for at least half of the ride. I needed the strength for what was ahead and in my future to come. I levitated above the seat, repeating my words over and over. My mind was focused, conserving my energy and controlling the demon within me.

I soon stopped, feeling a sense of danger coming towards me. I opened my eyes, and dropped into my seat. I looked out the door window. I only saw a woman with a cart of food and drink. I sighed and took out my change purse.

I got up and opened the door, waving the woman down. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have any tea?" I asked, trying to be kind instead of my usual monotone voice. She nodded, asking which flavor. "Herbal?" I asked and she handed me a pitcher of hot water and the tea bag. I exchanged it for five knots. I thanked her as she also gave me a cup.

Returning to my seat, I found a boy sitting across from my own. His blond hair shaded his eyes and he was dressed in black and green robes. "May I help you?" I asked, setting my drink on the small table.

"Oh," He said, almost astonished I was sitting in this cabin. "I'm sorry. I did not realize-" I cut him off.

"It's fine." I said, pouring the hot water into the cup and dipping the tea bag into the steaming liquid. "No one is sitting there. It may as well be used." I smirked at him a little and he nodded. I picked up my warm cup and slid back into the seat, looking down at my watch yet again. Five in the afternoon. We would soon arrive according to schedule.

I couldn't believe how focused I was on the time lately. I figured it had to with not truly wanting to attend this school of witchcraft and wizardry. I sighed, taking a sip of my tea. I couldn't meditate anymore. I now had company.

I dung into my coat pocket, looking for my Ipod. Then I stopped when the boy spoke up. "So, where are you from?"

I pondered, not wanting to reveal myself to these simple students. "Luton." I answered, knowing it was where I had came from before the station. I could tell the boy wanted to ask more questions so, I decided to push the conversation a little further. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out his hand.

I took it, saying my name as well. "Raven Ross." I tried to smile as we let our hands drop. I then stood, realizing I had to change into my robes. "I'll be back." I said, shuffling through my trunk above my seat. I found the clothing quickly, walking out of the small room with the clothing.

I sighed, finding a bathroom at the end of the train car's hall and knocked on the door. A faint voice came from within, letting me know it was occupied. I considered walking away, leaving the person to themselves. I never wanted to even meet the first person. I dared not to interfere with another life.

I was too late though. The door opened a girl, around my age, walked out. Her hair, kinky and colored a dark brown. She jumped a little, seeing my face. I knew how I could startle people. "Oh." She said, still jumped a little. "I didn't see you. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." I shook my head, not wanting to bother her. I attempted to walk past her but was stopped when she spoke again. "You know? I haven't seen you around before." she paused. "Would you like some advice when you are done?"

"Uh, sure." my monotone voice seemed to let her cheeriness down. "That would be nice." I tried to smile but it scared me a bit. I had no idea what I looked like. It must have been horror. I walked into the bathroom, quickly dressing into my robes. They were warm and I felt a lot more comfortable.

When I came out I saw the girl. She hadn't moved. I guess I wasn't that scary after all. "So, advice number one?" I asked and she smiled.

"Watch out for Snape. He's the Potions master." I nodded but I knew I could easily overthrow him.

"Number two?" I asked as we started walking back to my cabin.

"Simply know your corridors in the castle. It's easy to get lost." I nodded as she approached her last piece of advice. "And number three?" She said. "Stay away from Draco Malfoy."

I nodded, knowing I needed to stay away from him. Even though I had already met him. "Well," I said. "It is nice to have someone be so nice to me." I smiled a little again. This time it being much more of a smirk. "And thanks for the advice."

"My pleasure." She said holding out her hand. We were approaching my cabin and I had to hurry before she saw Draco. I took her hand shake as she introduced herself. "Hermione Granger."

"Raven Ross." I said quickly.

"Well, good-bye. Hope to see you in Gryffindor." She said, smiling so kindly and leaving my side.

I nodded, only wondering what Gryffindor was.

I entered the cabin, noticing that the boy I was sharing it with was missing. I shrugged though, not too worried. I then pulled my trunk down using my telekinesis. It was too heavy to lift by myself. I sighed, repacking the trunk.

I looked at my bird, hooting at me. I smiled, looking down at the open trunk and a blue cloak that reminded me so much of the old days staring up at me. I longed to dawn it again but I couldn't. That life was over with. And I would never return.

I then turned to the window, seeing the train approach the large castle.

A/N: Please review so I know how you feel about this story. Flames are ok, August isn't that hot this year...


	4. Chapter 3: The Gang has met and sorting

A/N: Hey, I finally got this chapter done. I hope you like it and I have really changed up the story. I guess my brain is trying to work a bit harder.

Disclaimer: HP and Teen Titans are not mine...yet...

-**Chapter Three**

I got off the train with my fellow students, only to board another vehicle of transportation. I sat by myself at the front of the carriage. I was not alone though, I think I had made another friend but this time an animal instead of a human. The others didn't seem to notice the creature and I pitied it.

I sighed, humming my favorite song to my new friend as it pulled up to the large doors of the castle and we all filed in. I was then dragged aside by a tall man. I didn't resist.

He practically dragged me all the way to a large door where he let me go at last after cursing for me following the wrong students. I sighed yet again and just wishing this day would cease. "Are you done now?" I asked, noticing for the first time that there were other students around me.

He groaned and I tapped my foot. "No." He mumbled. "I am professor Snape and also your Potions teacher. After they finish sorting the first years, you will enter and be sorted." He then left in a flash and I raised an eyebrow.

I looked at the students around me. They were silent and I hardly expected them to speak to me. "So, I suppose we're all transfers?" said the brown haired boy. He was rubbing the back of his head as the other three of us stared at the idiot.

"No, I'm simply a misplaced first year." I said very coldly.

"Really?" He asked and his stupidity reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago. Green and short.

"No, that's why they call it sarcasm." I muttered dryly and the boy seemed to shut it.

"You know." The blond girl said shyly. "We could all just be friends. I doubt it will be easy to find them in our future houses." I shrugged, remembering how easy it was to find my first set of friends.

"She has a point." The other boy said, his black hair shading his eyes glistening of blue. "Why not get along? It only makes sense."

"I guess." I said, hunching my back towards the group. "If you really wanted to commit suicide." I muttered to myself.

"Huh?" The cocky one said.

"Nothing." I turned back towards the group to be my friends and held out my hand. "Raven Ross."

"Luna Lovegood." The blonde said, smiling and taking my hand.

The shaded boy hesitated to shaking but did so anyway. "Reggie Lockhart."

The brown haired boy was last to shake but said his name clearly. "Edward Landon. Just call me Ed." I tried to smile a little but it didn't seem to work too much. I then heard a creak, looking towards the large wooden doors. They were swinging open and I stepped back.

"Well, here we go." Luna said and I could tell she was nervous.

"Just remember to breath." I said and she seemed to calm down by the energy I was giving off.

"I hope we are in the same house." She said and I nodded, knowing deep down inside I knew I would want to be in the same house as her.

We walked up to the stool and the hat that sat upon it came alive. I was startled within myself but I hardly moved. It then started to sing and I yawned.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

I thought how amazing it was that the hat could come up with a different song every year. And it was too bad that the students had to hear it twice. I sighed as Reggie went up first. It didn't take long for the hat to shout out the name of the house for him to be in. Ravenclaw. I smirked, knowing it was the last house I expected him to be in.

Ed had to go next and the hat pondered for a minute. "Bit of a cocky boy we have here." The hat said and I smiled, knowing how true it was. "Gryffindor maybe?" And that was settled. He was sent to the table with the Burgundy and Gold dressed students.

Luna was next, giving me a slightly scared look before going up to the hat. I was very surprised when it said Ravenclaw. Intelligence wasn't the last thing I thought about Luna but, not the first.

I was last, creeping my way up to the stool slowly. I nervously sat on the stool, gripping tightly to the edges as the hat slipped just above my eyes. I closed them, trying to hide the darkness within me. I wanted to be with my friends so bad. In Gryffindor with Ed. Or Ravenclaw with Reggie and Luna. I sighed though, knowing the hat wouldn't give me my wish. If anything, I never wanted to be here at all. I would rather be back in San Francisco, doing what I did second best.

I then opened my eyes, hearing what the hat was mumbling for the first time. "This is such a difficult decision." it said and I looked up to its brim. "You try to be loyal and patient as a Hufflepuff. But, your knowledge of everything leans you much toward the Ravenclaws." I sighed, letting go of the stool, trying to relax and twiddled my thumbs. "You are also impeccably brave. You would do so great in Gryffindor." I noticed Ed smile at me and I wanted to shoot him. "But, Slytherin, such a great decision as well. You are so cunning for the house and not to mention a pureblood. But, just where. Where to put you?"

I had no idea. The hat seemed to be trying to tell me something. I think he was trying to give me a choice on where to be. I wanted to be with my friends but, on the other hand, there was my father. Slytherin seemed such a tempting place to be. "Please just choose one." I mumbled, the hat only hearing my voice.

"Hmm…..I guess we should just choose one. Not Hufflepuff for sure. Maybe too much for Gryffindor, huh?" I nodded, noticing Ed in the back. "Now it's simply a choice between the two houses." I then realized it. Why be in Slytherin? It would be ridiculous to be hated by the Gryffindors and plus I would be with Luna in Ravenclaw. She needed the friend. I could tell. "Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted and I leaped from the stool, my robes changing to the blue and silver.

I literally ran to sit next to Luna and across from Reggie. Poor Ed though. The food then appeared before us and I looked at it in disgust, taking only my normal herbal tea. I couldn't eat. Not yet at least.

"So, what year are you two anyway?" Reggie asked and I could tell he was just trying to make conversation.

"Sixth year." Luna and I said simultaneously. We then smiled at each other, knowing how much we would get along. Luna was sure to be my best friend. And I never meant to make friends. "So, will we ever get to eat with Ed?" Luna asked and I could tell she wanted to talk with him.

"I'm sure we will at Breakfast and Lunch." I said. "Maybe he can come to the tower." She nodded, thankful of my reassurance. I sighed, noticing most of the students were finishing up.

Our prefect then stood up, ordering us all to follow him to the Ravenclaw tower. I could sense tiredness among us but I ignored it, knowing I didn't need much sleep.

We came to a portrait of a dark and mysterious woman. She dressed in a dark black dress and was stitching a piece of clothing. I studied her, the prefect telling her the password and us as well. I memorized it quickly, knowing I could remember the word, "Newt", easily.

When we walked into the common room, Luna and I both gawked in amazement. I knew my comfort level had jumped a little but that didn't make me any less mysterious to my surroundings. Luna dragged me upstairs, wanting to see our room.

Apparently the dorms had been magically redesigned, giving us three girls to a separate room. Each year had their own bathroom, floor level, and mini common room to separate from the halls and show the bedroom doors. I was amazed, being that this all couldn't fit in the castle tower that existed. But, I simply let it be believed. This was magic of course.

Luna dragged me into a room, reading our two names on it along with another that seemed somewhat familiar. We walked into a room with three four poster beds and all of our luggage within. I smiled, noticing my owl happily perched on a stand in the corner. "This is amazing." I heard Luna whisper and I noticed we had the window room. I was also happy that my bed was the one next to it.

I then looked down at my watch, maybe being the tenth time that day, seeing that it was fifteen till ten. I had then heard our Prefect yell that lights out was at eleven. I sighed, knowing I would need the fresh air before then. I saw Luna already dressing into her pajamas and tucking herself in.

"Bed, already?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded, giggling a little. "Yeah, it's tradition for me to be excited before the first day. I shouldn't get much sleep." She smiled, laying on the pillow. But, ironically, she instantly fell into a deep dream. I sighed, knowing I was on my own now.

I walked over to my bed, opening my trunk at it's foot. I saw the cloak, facing me almost instantly. "Why in hell did I bring it?" I muttered to myself, picking it up into my hands and clutching it tightly.

I was startled when the door creaked open. I didn't look though, knowing I couldn't let someone see my possession. "Is she asleep?" A kind voice asked.

"You could throw a rock at her and she wouldn't stir." I said.

"Good." She said, this time louder. I dropped the cloak within my hands, afraid of exposure.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, turning around. She smiled, coming towards me.

"Cho Chang." The girl said, holding out her hand. "It's nice to have you in our house. " She paused, probably thinking of words. "I was so worried that you might have been transferred into Slytherin. It's the last place you want to be." I rolled my eyes, knowing that was probably not true.

"So, you heading to bed too?" I asked and she nodded, slowly getting out her clothing.

"You?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I have some things to do before I turn in." I said, thinking of my past. She nodded and while her back was turned, I snatched my cloak, balling it into my fist. I couldn't risk her seeing it. Cho then headed out, towards the bathroom. I sighed, dropping the cloak back into the bag, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Instead I got my black pajamas out, slipping into the large pants and pulling the strings. I put a black t-shirt on with it. I then walked over to my window, letting my owl out of her cage for once.

A/N: Hey, now is the part where you SHOULD be reviewing.


End file.
